This invention relates to managing an information retrieval problem.
A computer system (e.g., a World-Wide Web server connected to the Internet) may store information (e.g., Web pages providing product information) expected to be retrievable by many users, including other computer systems. Network malfunctions, deliberate sabotage, data storage failures, software bugs, and the like can cause problems with such retrieval. Typically, the system is maintained by a human administrator who attempts to achieve early warning of such problems by testing periodically (e.g., hourly) whether the information can be retrieved. In the case of a World-Wide Web server connected to the Internet, the administrator accomplishes such testing by running and directing browser software such as Netscape.RTM. Navigator.TM. to retrieve and display Web pages from the server across the Internet.